Love for a Human
by wolfpup0730
Summary: What happens when Sasuke a black wolf demon falls in love with Naruto a human that saved his life from a bunch of hunters. But the only way to be with Naruto is to turn him into a demon like him.


**This is my first real story so I don't know how good it will be. Tips at the end of chapter will gladly be accepted.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Coupling: sasuXnaru (maybe others not sure yet)**

**Summary: What happens when Sasuke a black wolf demon falls in love with Naruto a human that saved his life from a bunch of hunters. But the only way to be with him is to turn him into a demon like him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love for a Human**

A black wolf ran through the the forest, it's huge paws hitting the leaf covered ground. He could hear the voices of the human hunters that were following him. A look of panic crossed over his face as the voices grew until they sounded like they were right behind him.

He jumped over a fallen log that was in the middle of his path. The humans behind him let out a barige of bullets. He yelped as one made contact with his hind leg and tumbled through the leaves. The humans getting closer as he picked himself back up again putting as little pressure as he could on his back leg.

His vision blurred as he stumbled through the forest again, tying to get as far away from the humans as he could. Suddenly he was hit from behind and his vision went black and he fell to the forest floor. The human behind him smirked and voiced for the others to carry the wolf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf opened its onyx eyes and scanned the area around only to see the moldy wood of the crate he was kept in. He looked up at the sunlight that streamed in through one of the handles. All his black eyes could see was the back of the wagon he was on as it went down the path it was traveling on.

The wolf snorted in annoyance at being caught so easily by weak humans, after all he was a demon of the highest rank. In the demon world some called him lord Sasuke he guessed it was from the village he destroyed when he went on a rampage after learning about who really killed his clan. But the one time Sasuke finally decides to take a break from his world he gets caught by pitiful humans. Sasuke's thoughts were cut off as he saw a flash of black and yellow walk by the wagon. He looked around trying to find the flash again, seeing nothing but the back of the wagon.

He sighed and lay'ed back down (having previously stood up) looking at his injured leg now wrapped in white bandages he shook his head **'** **Pitiful ' **Sasuke thought. That second an explosion was heard from in front of the wagon he was on, the vibrations shook the wagon violently.

Sasuke shakily stood again looking through the holes only to see two humans wearing all black and weired headbands on the back of the wagon. He watched them unhook his crate but as they got ready to lift, Sasuke caught the yellow and black blur from before coming up quickly from behind.

In the next minute the blur was on the back of the wagon behind the two humans. Sasuke took this chance to examine the figure clearly seeing that it was human. His eyes wondered from the black sandals to the hideous orange and black jumpsuit to the headband tied around the humans neck. Finally, Sasuke looked to the face only to stare in aw at the beautiful creature's face, it had stunning blond hair and a nice creamy tan. But that's not what got Sasuke's attention the most it was those beautiful ocean blue eyes that caught his attention.

A thud on the ground broke Sasuke's staring he looked down at the two unconscious humans than back at the blond, only to see him looking off to the side of the wagon. He looked back and knelt beside the crate looking through the hole. Sasuke gasped as his eyes met the blue eyes of the blond.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued**

**I know short right. Don't worry I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter.**

**Also tips will also be helpful**

**please review**


End file.
